Momentos
by Puredestiny
Summary: Son momentos como estos en los que nos damos cuenta con quien estamos y con quien contamos. Momentos que marcan nuestras vidas y nos hacen crecer. Momentos RonHermione... Post DH! espero reviews plis :D TERMINADA!
1. Momento de ilusión

**Hola!! Wuao nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría dejando algo aquí :P… la verdad soy fiel lectora de fics RHr especialmente luego de la salida del séptimo libro; siempre buscaba historias nuevas y es un poco difícil encontrarlas en español así que simplemente dejaba mi mente volar y pensaba encontrar un fic que satisficiera mi alocada mente xD pero luego pensé "¿Por qué no escribes uno tú?" y bueno aquí estoy. Les pido comprensión por favor ya que es mi primer fic y espero críticas constructivas.**

**Mis mil gracias a Capuchina! Que a pesar de que no pudimos hablar, ya logré entender este raro sistema! xD aun asi gracias por brindarme tu apoyo y espero tu review!.**

**Tengo lista la historia, pero iré subiendo en relación a la cantidad de reviews que me dejen !.**

**Por último agregar xD que estos personajes no son míos, solo los uso para su y mi entretención, eso y DISFRUTEN. Gracias**

_-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – Sonrió el joven pelirrojo cuando su joven novia abrió la puerta de la casa _

_-Ron, son recién las 12 de la noche…- Dijo riendo su castaña novia_

_-Quería ser el primero… -Dijo también sonriendo su novio – Te traje estas flores_

_-Oh! Ron gracias están preciosas – Dijo la joven mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su nervioso novio – _

_-¿Nos vamos?-_

_-¿No quieres pasar…?_

_-No, lo siento hoy te voy a llevar un lugar especial- Dijo sonriendo el menor de los Weasley_

_-Ah si…- Dijo la castaña sonriendo coqueta -¿Dónde me llevará el príncipe hoy?_

_-Todo a su tiempo amor – Dicho esto, Hermione tomó un abrigo, aseguró la casa y se encaminaron hacia un pequeño callejón al final de la calle y muy bien agarrados, se desaparecieron en conjunto._

_Llegaron a lo que Hermione se refería como la "parte más elegante de Londres" con un bello parque cerca, un lago y varios restaurantes y pubs… era prácticamente, el barrio más __socialité__ de la capital. Se acercaron a un restaurante bastante lindo, con una fachada de castillo antiguo y bastante refinado._

_-Señor Weasley, lo estábamos esperando – Dijo el portero apenas vislumbró a los novios que se acercaban a la puerta – Su mesa está lista_

_-Gracias – _

_-¡Vaya Ron! Este restaurante parece carísimo ¿estás seguro de…? – _

_-¡Hermione! Vamos disfruta, hoy es tu cumpleaños, además hace mucho que no te invito a comer – Interrumpió Ron – Mira esa es nuestra mesa_

_La noche estuvo acompañada de mimos, caricias y muchas risas, Ron le regaló un collar de pequeñas y bastante finas perlas que Hermione rápidamente amó. Al cabo de unas horas el chico se dispuso a pagar la cuenta mientras le susurraba a la castaña:_

_-Ven tengo algo que mostrarte – La chica se dejó llevar por la mano de su novio hasta salir del restaurante cuando éste le tapó los ojos con sus manos._

_-Ron¿dónde me llevas? – _

_-Ya verás Herms, ya verás- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras encaminaba a su novia hacia el pequeño parque, cercano al restaurante donde habían cenado hace un rato-_

_-Ahora sí, ábrelos –_

_- Ron… es…. Precioso, este lugar es absolutamente hermoso –Hermione completamente emocionada se acercó a besar los labios de su novio mientras contemplaban aquel lugar pacífico y muy verde, cuya luna empapaba todo de brillo y pureza y se reflejaba en las aguas de aquel tranquilo lago…_

_-Me haces tan feliz – continuo Hermione – han sido 5 años de noviazgo tan maravillosos… simplemente siento que contigo… yo… no podría ser más feliz y… - pero Ron la detuvo tomando su mano derecha _

_-¿De veras crees que no te puedo hacer más feliz?; Ese es mi sueño; Hermione…__yyyo__ quiero protegerte siempre, quiero ampararte en cada momento y lugar, quiero abrigarte cuando haya frio y quererte como nadie lo haya hecho jamás… quiero compartir los momentos más importantes de mi vida contigo, quiero abrir mis ojos cada mañana y verte a mi lado, quiero sentirte cerca aunque no lo estés, quiero estar ahí cuando te sientas sola aunque te juro, te juro Hermione que nunca lo estarás, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y principalmente la mujer con la que envejeceré y poder decir "misión cumplida"… Hermione… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Para ese instante Ron ya estaba arrodillado mostrando un brillante anillo frente a una sollozante chica, quien en un arrebato de emoción lo abrazó con fuerza…_

_-Sí, si quiero Ron, quiero ser eso y mucho más, me harías la mujer más plena y feliz del mundo… Te amo - Diciendo eso, se encorvó un poco para besar los labios de su ahora prometido, mientras él colocaba con suavidad el anillo que rezaba "Ron y Hermione, unidos para siempre y por siempre"_

_-Yo también te amo – Rió Ron con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la sonrisa más __**ilusionada**__ que Hermione hubiera visto jamás… _


	2. Momento de miradas

**Hola otra vez! muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejaron la verdad que estoy agradecicicicicicicicicidísima xD. Traté de corregir varias cosas en este capítulo, como la redundancia de palabras y quizás lo cursi… joaoja bueno hay que decir que el cap anterior era EXTREMADAMENTE cursi pero tengo que admitir que me encantan así, así que lo hice al propio :P.**

**Sin más, los personajes no son mios, solo juego con ellos para que ustedes y yo nos entretengamos.**

**Espero sus coments please!**

**P.D: Me aconsejaron que pidiera un Beta algo asi… bueno si alguien se apiada de mi y me quiera adoptar… porfi que me diga. Gracias**

_-Ron¿te puedes quedar quieto de una vez? – __Sentenció ya por vigésima vez__ a su__ inquieto__ hijo menor _

_-¡No puedo papá! Qué pasa si… se arrepiente o… - _

_-Ojalá que se arrepienta… – interrumpió George – antes de que se de cuenta del idiota con el cual se está casando –_

_-¡George! Deja tranquilo a tu hermano – El grito de la__ regordeta madre del novio__ hizo eco en toda la iglesia y varios de los asistentes se giraron a ver la "reunión de __los Weasley" en la primera fila._

_-Tranquilo compañero, Hermione jamás se arrepentiría, yo sé cuanto te ama- Inquirió su amigo ojiverde con un pequeño bebé de tan sólo __dos meses__ en sus brazos_

_-Gracias amigo – Dijo en un suspiro el pelirrojo_

_-Bueno,__ además no le queda otra, hemos hecho gastos enormes en toda es__t__a "apoteósica" boda a lo muggle y si la novia no se digna a aparecer pues… - Interrumpió George una vez más_

_- ¡George! – inquirió nuevamente __Molly_

_-No puedo creer que tú te hayas casado primero que Ron, hermano – Mencionó __Percy__ a un costado_

_-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… - Dijo Angelina, __la esposa del aludido_

_La cantidad de __Weasleys__ presentes era impresionante__Llenaban casi toda una columna, mientras que los Granger, ocupan un pequeño sector del otro costado de la __pequeña catedral_

_E__n las primeras filas se podían ver a los más cercanos al__ próximo __nuevo matrimonio: Charlie en una esquina junto a Bill, __Fleur__ y sus tres hijos, Victorie de 6 años, Dominique de 4 y Louis de 2, __Percy__ y su esposa Audrey con sus hijas __Lucy y __Molly__ de 1 y 2 __años__, respectivamente;__ además de G__eorge y Angelina, quien estaba embarazada de pocos meses. _

_Finalmente __estaban Harry, Ginny y su pequeño bebé James, __junto a los padres de Ron y la madre de Hermione__ que acababa de reunirse con la familia pelirroja._

_-No llega, no llega… - Decía __el menor de los pelirrojos__ mirando con nerviosismo la entrada de la iglesia_

_-Calma Ron, es una tradición que las novias… __"__no brujas__"__… lleguen un poco tarde a sus matrimonios – Dijo con cariño Jane, la madre de la castaña_

_-¡¿Es una tradición que lleguen con… 10 minutos de atraso!? – Dijo Ron mirando con desesperación su reloj- Ya van 11…__ si no llega ahora voy a__… - _

_Pero una hermosa sinfonía llegó a sus oídos, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y __un guapo __Teddy Lupin de 7 años, entró en un traje negro __que resaltaba su cabello recién cambiado a blanco__ y elegantemente lanzaba pétalos de flores hacia cada uno de los invitados…_

_-Te dije que Victorie debería haber sido quien lanzara las flores,__ ¡se__ ve ridículo!__ – Susurró Ginny a su esposo._

_-No se ve ridículo, se ve muy bien, varonil y muy tierno – Respondió Harry con rapidez_

_Lo qu__e llegó a continuación obligó al novio __a cerrar la boca abruptamente para no mojar el piso con sus babas. Hermione entraba del brazo de su padre, simplemente hermosa, a los ojos de Ron. _

_Con una simple pero a la vez muy bella y femenina corona de flores en su pelo__ la hacía ver realmente preciosa; su vestido no era muy largo pero si lo suficiente para que algunas de las flores que colgaban de sus esquinas cayeran como en cascada. Su pelo estaba tomando en una media coleta con unos rulos bien definidos y algunos cayendo dulcemente sobre su rostro. _

_A pesar de lo menuda que se veía ante su padre, Hermione exteriorizaba un desplante único que hacía que todos los presentes se voltearan de sus asientos visiblemente emocionados. _

_Ron sonrió al ver a __su futura esposa __acercarse cada vez más, y al instante en que sus __**miradas**__ se unieron, supieron que aquel era un momento que jamás olvidarían._


	3. Momento de espera

**Holaa! weno no habia podido publicar porque... pues entre a la universidad la semana pasada, los profes ya se ponen densos y no he tenido nada de tiempo... :P**

**Una cosa "importante", yo situé este capitulo más o menos en el año 2005, por lo que supuse que el uso de teléfonos era más… como decirlo… factible que el envío de cartas. Solo eso :)**

**Besos!**

_-Con esto me gustaría concluir nuestra conferencia de hoy, que tengan un excelente día y gracias, muchas gracias por venir – Hermione se bajó del podio frente a los aplausos de una gran audiencia que habían venido a verla hablar sobre "Los futuros reajustes y __reformas __de __las condiciones laborales de los __elfos domésticos". _

_Salió del gran salón del ministerio luego de saludar a los presentes con apretones de manos y algunos comentarios posteriores de éstos, caminó con seguridad hacia su oficina, tomó algunos últimos informes y decidió irse a casa; ya estaba bastante agotada y no se había sentido muy bien los últimos días por lo que había pedido un tiempo de descanso_.

_Lleg__ó __a su casa visiblemente cansada, se sacó los tacones en la entrada y se apresuró a ir a su habitación, pero la ra__pidez le jugó una mala pasada; con suerte__ logró llegar al baño y sin aviso, vomitó. _

_Con bastante mareo__ Hermione se tendió en el piso del baño, y se fue levantando con lentitud, se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama. Luego de un rato, asustada, abrió su cajón y __comenzó__ a hurgar hasta que pilló un calendario, marcado con rojo aproximadamente 1 semana por cada mes y la última marca correspondía a la segunda quincena de agosto, hacía ya 7 semanas…_

_-Oh por Dios… - Fue lo único que logró musitar Hermione totalmente en Shock. _

_El ruido del teléfono la sacó de su ensoñación y lo tomó inmutable_

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Hermione? - era su cuñada- Te llamé a la oficina y me dijeron que te habías tomado unos días¿Qué pasa?, eres una trabajólica compulsiva nunca te has tomado ni un descanso y…te oyes extraña, como ida…-_

_-…._

_-¿Herm¿Pasó algo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo…_

_-Creo… creo que estoy embarazada Gin… - _

_-¿Qué? Oh por Merlín… ¡es una noticia maravillosa!... Ron era el único que aún no le daba nietos a mi mamá… él se va a poner tan feliz cuando lo sepa…_

_-__Yo… a__un no se lo quiero decir Ginny…_

_-¿Pero qué dices?_

_-Nosotros no… nosotros no planeábamos tener un bebé aun, llevamos un poco más de__ 1__ año de casados y no lo hemos hablado… - su voz se quebraba_

_-Por Dios Herm… __mi hermano __te ama, y amará la idea de ser padre, __¡__te lo aseguro!__… tan sólo debes ver como mima a sus sobrinos… él sueña con ser padre,__ lo sé_

_-¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? – _

_-Quizás por que no sabe cómo llegan los bebés…_

_-Gin… hablo en serio – _

_-Lo sé y mira no te preocupes__ yo ya tengo un hijo maravilloso y estoy esperando otro que a Harry y a mi nos tiene __expectantes;__ sé que tienes miedo, tu vida va a cambiar drásticamente pero para mejor. Sonríe amiga, ese es el fruto de un amor que ha durado muchísimos años y algún día vas a agradecer mis palabras. Mañana te acompañaré a San Mungo y despejaremos dudas… no te preocupes _

_-Está bien y… gracias – _

_-Te quiero amiga, adiós – _

_-Yo también te quiero, adiós – Hermione colgó el auricular e inmediatamente dirigió su mano derecha a su vientre. Por primera vez, sintió la calidez de un pequeño ser __que ____**esperaba el momento exacto**__ para llegar a este mundo y __que prácticamente no hacía falta que alguien lo comprobara, que ella ya sabía que estaba adentro, vibrando de amor. Un ruido sacó a __la castaña de aquel momento__ y al escuchar el "llegué amor" sonrió y supo que __aquella__ noche si sería distinta._


	4. Momento de miedo

**Holaa****! Gracias por todos los lindos ****reviews**** que me han dejado**** Ojala este capi les ****guste :P**

**La verdad que este capitulo es de los que mas me ha gustado escribir**** fue el que salió mas rápido ****xD**** … Otra cosa, que no puedo evitar decirle Rosie a Rose**** es que me la imagino ****taaaaaaaaan**** adorable ****xD**

**En fin no olviden hacer ****click**** al GO! Besos**

_-Vamos princesa come un poco más, hazlo por papá –_

_-No, no, no… - Decía una pequeña pelirroja con los brazos cruzados; era increíblemente parecida a Hermione pero con el pelo tan rojo y los ojos tan azules como los de su padre._

_-Vamos Rosie, hazlo por mami – _

_-¡__Noo__! – _

_-… ¡por tu hermanito! – Hermione apuntó su enorme panza de unos 8 meses que Ron acarició con cariño_

_-¡Por Puppy! –Dijo con alegría la pequeña_

_-Si c__ielo hazlo por Puppy ¿Dónde está_

_-¡Arriba! – Contestó la pequeña_

_-Iré a buscarlo – Dijo el pelirrojo pero su esposa lo detuvo_

_-No amor iré yo, ya terminé de cenar – _

_Hermione subió las escaleras a paso lento, hasta que llegó a la habitación de puerta rosada. Al llegar a la caja de juguetes__ decidió traer unos cuantos por si Rosie se arrepentía de comer por Puppy y decidía hacerlo por Gretchen o Borbou…_

_ Y así, con media docena de peluches y muñecas __la castaña __bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, hasta__ que el pequeño Puppy rodó por sus __piernas __ y al tratar de __tomarlo,__ ésta__ tropezó y comenzó a rodar por la escalera dando tumbos para todos lados y armando tanto jaleo que __su marido__ dejó a su hija en la cocina (quien inmediatamente lo siguió) y corrió para ver lo que había ocurrido. _

_-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron al ver a su esposa en el suelo inconsciente _

_-Amor, despierta, Oh por Dios, por favor despierta – Gritaba desesperado mientras Rosie a sus espaldas lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-__Maami__… __mmami__ perdóname me voy a comer toda mi comida… en serio – _

_Ron tomó en sus brazos rápidamente a su esposa, salió de la casa y la metió en el asiento trasero del auto junto con Rosie que lo seguía con pasitos rápidos. Volvió a la casa sacó su celular y el de su mujer, cerró su hogar y encendió el auto lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Siéntate en tu sillita Rosie, que iremos muy rápido- Su hija solo asintió y luego de ubicarse bien en su asiento, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su madre con sumo cuidado. _

_A pesar de lo rápido con que llegaron a San Mungo, a Ron le pareció cada segundo más eterno que el anterior. _

_Saco de su sillita a __su niña__ y luego dio la vuelta para cargar a su esposa, pero en instantes apareció una camilla con un grupo de hombres que le apartaron a Hermione de __sus__ brazos y comenzaron a avanzar a lo que parecía un pequeño portal. Ron tomó la pequeña manita de Rosie y corrió tras los hombres. _

_Una, dos, tres horas sin saber nada, __el pelirrojo__ se tomaba la cabeza con impaciencia y la levantaba solo para cuando__ un__ doctor se asomaba__ esperando noticias de su esposa y su bebé. _

_-__Familiares de la señora Weasley por favor – Llamó al rato una regordeta enfermera_

_-__Yoo__, yo soy su esposo… ¿Cómo está ella¿Y mi hijo? – Dijo Ron atropelladamente_

_-__Calma__se__ Señor, su esposa está __bien__, sólo tiene una contusión en la cabeza y una torcedura de tobillo…_

_-__¿Y mi hijo__ qué hay de mi hijo? – Para ese instante Rosie se había acercado con paso lento y a pesar de sus cortos 2 años, sabía que no era el momento indicado para __interrumpir_

_-__Bueno él ha sido intervenido de urgencia, aparentemente su esposa perdió algo del líquido amniótico y se ha debido inducir el parto…_

_-__¿Quiere decir qué él…?_

_-__Si, su hijo ha nacido bastante sano para haber nacido prematuro, en estos momentos está en cuidados intensivos pero creemos que saldrá de ahí en algunos días ya qu__e está__ bastante estabilizado; si gusta lo puede venir a conocer…_

_-__Si, por supuesto – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la manita de Rosie y ambos seguían a la enfermera, por que luego de un momento de __**miedo**__ angustiante, todo resultó bien y hasta mejor de lo que esperaba__n_


	5. Momento de pasión

**Holaaa! Uff agotada! No te he tenido mucho tiempo para descanzar con todo lo de la universidad y eso… asi que lo hago rápido :P Gracias por sus hermosos posts!!!**

**Este capi es un poco más hot xD bueno entre comillas pero la verdad que me da mucha risa :P Un detalle que quise agregar fue que el que Ron y Hermione se casaran un 14 de febrero :d solo un detalle ultra romantico xD**

**Besosss!!**

**Y apreten GO plis!!**

_-Gracias mamá te lo agradezco demasiado – _

_-Oh Ron, no seas así, es la primera vez que tú y Hermione se separan de los niños… además ¿ellos ya tenían ganas de estar con su abuela o no?- Los pequeños pelirrojos asistieron con una sonrisa. _

_Hugo, el pequeño de 2 años, (que era como ver a un Ron en miniatura pero con los curiosos y marrones ojos de su madre) pasó de los brazos de Hermione a los de Molly, mientras Rosie les daba un corto abrazo y un beso fugaz a sus padres y corría hacia dentro de la Madriguera mientras que su hermano, deseoso por seguirla, ni siquiera se percató de que sus padres se despedían de él, llenándolo de besos por todas partes. _

_-¡Ya váyanse y disfruten! – Dijo Molly mientras dejaba que el pequeño corriera en busca de su hermana_

_-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa nos llaman, tendremos el celular al lado y no iremos muy lejos, sólo… -_

_-Tranquila Hermione, los bebés estarán bien, ustedes relájense-_

_-¡Pero no dudes en avisarnos mamá!_

_-Si, si cualquier cosa, adiós – Dijo la regordeta señora cerrando la puerta en sus narices._

_-Bueno así que ¿Dónde quieres ir amor? – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de su esposa y caminaban entre la nieve_

_-Me gustaría ir a ese restaurant Chino muggle que una vez Harry nos habló-_

_-Entonces para allá iremos, aunque no sepamos bien en donde está- Hermione rió y ambos se subieron al auto, al rato un ruido extraño les llamó la atención…_

_-Herm… - Dijo Ron al detenerse el auto -Mmm creo que el motor murió –_

_-¿QUÉ¿Cómo que murió¿Qué haremos aquí en medio de la nieve? –_

_-Mira allá está nuestra casa, yo creo que si empujamos… –_

_-¿Empujar…¡Ron! –_

_-No te preocupes, yo empujo y tu diriges en el auto – Dijo su marido mientras ambos de quitaban los cinturones de seguridades y de cambiaban de puesto, sólo que Ron quedaba atrás del auto_

_-¡Uno, dos, tres! –El pelirrojo empujó con todas sus fuerza el auto mientras su esposa, con el entrecejo fruncido, dirigía el manubrio entre las cortas curvas que iban hacia su casa (que no estaba muy lejos)_

_-¡Al fin! – Exclamó la castaña al llegar a su hogar – ¿habrá otra forma de arruinar la noche señor Weasley?_

_-Yo no he arruinado nada, el auto se averió sólo – Dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta de la casa y Hermione en medio de su enojo logró vislumbrar un par de velas y una cena para dos…_

_-¡Oh amor¿Tú… lo planeaste todo?- Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos _

_-Bueno… Harry ayudó un poco –Dijo su marido con falsa modestia_

_-¡Ohhhh Ron! - Dicho esto Hermione se le abalanzó encima y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. Como pudieron se adentraron en la casa y se sacaron casi con desesperación los abrigos y se entregaron a los besos y a las caricias._

_Al rato, la castaña ya estaba con las piernas atadas a la cadera de Ron sólo con el brassier puesto mientras le sacaba la polera a su amado…_

_-Parece que ya no cenaremos… - dijo el chico en un suspiro ahogado_

_-Ya no será necesario – Dijo ella volviéndolo a besar – Feliz San Valentín_

_-Feliz aniversario Herms – Dijo él cargándola hacia la habitación de ambos en donde convertirían momentos de sorpresa y celebración y puros momentos de amor y __**pasión.**_


	6. Momento de discusiones

_-Mami, ya no quiero más – Dijo un pequeño pelirrojo dejando de lado pequeñas porciones de brócoli _

_-No Hugo, debes comértelas todas, ya ves como tu hermana ya se las comió y así podrás ser grande y fuerte como tu papá- _

_-Papi, por favor – Reanudó el menor de la familia pero esta vez mirando a su padre; el pequeño de 7 años sabía que ese era su punto débil_

_-Hugo, vamos no me mires así, sabes que… ¡Oh no! … está bien, no te las comas, dámelas a mi- Dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos en la mesa del comedor tomando el plato de su hijo quien miraba a su hermana mayor triunfal._

_-¡Ron! – Dijo su esposa_

_-¡Mamá! Eso no es justo, yo me las comí todas, Hugo también tiene que comérselas – Dijo la pequeña Rosie hacia su madre, quien con la mirada fija en Ron y tratando de mantener la calma, se levantó de la mesa…_

_-Ronald quieres acompañarme a la habitación por favor – Dijo con rabia contenida – y ustedes niños, vayan al patio a jugar… _

_-Pero si aun no termino Hermione… - _

_-Te estoy esperando Ronald…- _

_Y refunfuñando, su esposo se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a su bastante molesta mujer, sabiendo lo que vendría…_

_-Nunca más – Dijo la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio- escúchame, nunca más me vuelvas a desacreditar delante de los niños Ronald, ellos necesitan una autoridad, si simplemente los dejas hacer lo que ellos quieren…_

_-No estoy haciendo que hagan lo que ellos quieren Hermione… sólo… sólo…. Hugo es un niño, no es necesario que se coma cada cosa que le pones en el plato… - _

_-Quizás a ti te permitieron eso de niño, pero a mi no me criaron así. Él debe alimentarse bien, debe comer sano, no sólo los chocolates de Honeyduckes que le traes cada semana…_

_-¡Hey!, les encanta… y ¡a ti también!-_

_-No te salgas del tema… el punto es, que nunca más volverán a hacerme caso… es decir, simplemente irán hacia el padre más débil de opinión y lograrán manipular la situación –_

_-¡No hables así de los niños…!_

_-Pero es la verdad… está totalmente comprobado que los niños sienten una inclinación hacia el padre más permisivo y logran crear un lazo más fuerte hacia él que al otro progenitor… además está el hecho de que se vuelven excesivamente rebeldes al estar acostumbrados a que se les dé en todo la razón y…. – Pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de su esposo que la cubrió _

_por varios segundos en los que ella se trató de zafar, cosa que no logró- ¡Basta Ron!, no solucionarás nada con un abrazo o un beso… ¡esto es un problema serio!…_

_-Amor, te puedo asegurar que los niños jamás dejarán de quererte… por más que les impongas demasiadas reglas y seas severa con ellos, ¡simplemente te adoran!... y no debes preocuparte –_

_-…eso no era lo que yo me refería... yo… - _

_-Herm… eres una persona asombrosa, inteligente, perspicaz; pero te tengo que confesar que a veces eres muy predecible. Perdóname ¿sí?, no quise desacreditarte frente a los niños pero… !Vamos! sólo era un par de verduras… ¿no se le caerá el ojo mañana o sí?_

_-¿Eres un tonto lo sabías? – Dijo su esposa sonriendo luego de un breve silencio_

_-Yo también te quiero- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y besó a Hermione suavemente_

_-Debo aceptar, que me encanta que me contradigas…. – Dijo la chica abrazando al menor de los Weasley_

_-Sí, ¡adoro las reconciliaciones! –Dijo riendo el chico mientras alzaba a la castaña y la tumbaba en la cama – Y me encanta el hecho de que nadie puede molestarnos…_

_-¡Ron! Los niños… - _

_-¡Hermione! Están en el patio, los escuché discutir sobre el brócoli o algo así… - Respondió besando nuevamente a su esposa mientras se entregaban nuevamente el uno al otro ya que a pesar de sus constantes y algunas fuertes __**discusiones**__, lo mejor, absolutamente, son las reconciliaciones…_

**!Qué sería de nosotros sin esas fomosas peleas!**

**Ya volví! xD un poco tarde pero lo hice :P, han sido unas semanas estresantes pero ahora traté de darme un tiempecillo para publicar. Falta cada vez menos para el final(?), asi que nos estaremos viendo! **

**Un beso y manden reviews plis!!**


	7. Momento de crecer

**Último capi!! Ahii muchas gracias por todos sus reviewss taaaaaaaaaaan lindos xD he estado bastante estresada con lo de la universidad y todo eso, pero tenia que hacerme un tiempillo para subir este ultimo capi… **

**Un beso y hasta la próxima ;D**

_-Bueno, al fin en casa – Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de su hogar tras él y sentándose en un sillón al lado de su silenciosa esposa_

_-Los voy a extrañar… - Dijo al fin ella_

_-Yo también… - _

_-¿Comerá bien?, y si le cuesta quedarse dormido, a lo mejor la cama no es lo suficientemente cómoda y no le gusta… quizás lo molesten, quizás no tenga amigos, quizás…. – _

_-¡Hermione! Hugo estará bien… Teníamos mucho miedo por Rose, pero ya ves, le ha ido excelente, tiene muchos amigos, tiene buenas notas, juega Quidditch y va en Gryffindor , que mejor ¿no?..._

_-Pero… pero es distinto… él es… es mi bebé; Rosie siempre ha sido más valiente pero, mi pequeño es más temeroso y tímido… -_

_-¿Viste su carita cuando subió al tren?, estaba muy feliz. ¡Vamos!, él tiene que experimentar cosas nuevas, conocer gente, tener nuevos amigos… ¡además estará con Lily!, juntos entrarán a Gryffindor y…_

_-Espera, ¿DEBE entrar a Gryffindor? – Dijo Hermione mirándolo con cara divertida_

_-Amor, es muy obvio, todos los Weasley en generaciones han quedado en Gryffindor…_

_-Pero todas las casas tienen algo de especial, si mi bebé queda en… Hufflepuff, estaré igual de orgullosa por él…_

_-¿Hufflepuff? Definitivamente me quedo con Gryffindor… _

_-Bueno esperaremos que él nos cuente ¿no?... aun así te apuesto que será un excelente jugador de Quidditch – Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras_

_-¿Dónde vas? – _

_-Ya vuelvo- Hermione se encaminó hacia el segundo piso, pasó la puerta rosada de su pequeña Rosie; y finalmente llegó a la última puerta del pasillo en la cual entró._

_Era la habitación de niño más colorida que alguna vez hubiera existido, ya que el mismo pequeño se había encargado de pintarla. Los juguetes estaban tirados por todos lados, además de autos, escobas de juguete, calderos de chocolate y algunas varitas de regaliz que le daban un aspecto "a lo Ron" al cuarto._

_Salió de la habitación con dirección al pasillo en donde diversas fotografías se movían lentamente, una del día de su matrimonio, otro del día en que Rosie nació, otra los cuatro en un parque siendo Hugo muy pequeño, y otra bastante grande en donde estaban todos los Weasleys reunidos incluyendo sobrinos, primos, hermanos, padres, suegros etc._

_Llegó a su habitación y sacó de debajo de su cama, una caja que, paradójicamente, contenía mucho para su pequeño tamaño. La abrió y vació su interior sobre la cama; ahí se encontraban dos frascos pequeños, en donde estaban los pequeños dientes de leche de sus niños, unos chupones de colores, mamaderas, baberos, algunas fotos, un pequeño peluche rosado, certificados de nacimiento y millones de recuerdos de hacía ya varios años… _

_Aun quería seguir pensando que sus hijos eran bebés, que la seguirían necesitando por no alcanzar algo de la alacena o no poder conciliar el sueño; sentía el miedo de ser inútil en un futuro cuando sus niños crecieran, hicieran sus familias y olvidarán su hogar, quienes los cuidaron y protegieron… una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla con lentitud…_

_-Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas… hice algo de comer y… ¿Herm?... ¿Estás llorando?- Dijo su pelirrojo esposo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a abrazarla– Ya tranquila amor… ¿lloras por los niños? … ¿qué estás…? … Herm no deberías ver estas cosas… ya pasaron muchos años… son sólo recuerdos… los niños ya están grandes…_

_-Eso… Eso es lo que temo… - dijo la chica en un sollozo fuerte – que luego de unos años ya no me necesiten… yo quiero estar con ellos siempre... No quiero dejarlos nunca… los quiero proteger y…_

_-Pero amor… eso nunca cambiará, siempre serás su madre y eso jamás se olvida; ellos podrán formar una familia en un futuro pero no permitiré que jamás nuestros lazos se rompan… simplemente, es un proceso, los niños están creciendo, los tiempos cambian, nosotros cambiamos, maduramos y ¡mira donde estamos!... a ellos les tocará el mismo tipo de cambio… sólo hay que dejarlos volar que solos volverán… pero ya crecidos gracias a la enseñanza que ambos les hemos inculcado… ¡Ves ya me estás haciendo hablar como tú! – Ésto hizo que el matrimonio riera _

_-Gracias, yo sólo tenía miedo y… _

_-No hay nada que agradecer, sé exactamente lo que sientes porque yo estoy igual… pero siempre seremos la familia Weasley-Granger y eso nunca cambiará – Y al finalizar, la beso dulcemente pero un picoteo en la ventana hizo que se separaron con prontitud…_

_-¡Debe ser una carta de Hugo!- Dijo el chico mientras corría hacia la ventana y tomaba el largo trozo de pergamino de las patas de la cansada lechuza_

_-Vamos, ábrela Ron… - El joven la abrió rápidamente y leyó en voz alta:_

"_**Queridos mamá y papá:  
Tuve que mandarles esto por carta ya que está prohibido usar tecnología muggle en el castillo… ¡AH! y apropósito, !Hogwarts es increíble!, junto con Lily nos sentamos en unos botes y cruzamos el lago, cosa que a todos les dio mucho miedo menos a mi, ya que Hagrid iba conmigo en el bote. Luego llegamos al castillo y nos hicieron la selección de casas… ¡Quedé en Ravenclaw! – **__Ron tragó saliva- __**Rosie dijo que allí iban los niños inteligentes y me sentí muy bien. En la sala común (que es muy bonita) conocí a otros chicos muy divertidos y lo pasamos muy bien, uno de mis amigos tiene una saeta de fuego como la que tenía el tío Harry hace unos años. Jugamos con unas pequeñas chispas que nos regaló un niño de segundo año pero finalmente explotaron ¡y la jefa de nuestra casa nos castigó una semana! -**__¡Una semana! –dijo Hermione con los ojos como plato- __**Pero en fin, lo he pasado excelente en estas horas con mis nuevos amigos.**_

__

_**Los quiere,**_

_**Hugo **_

_**PD: Rosie manda saludos**_

_-Bueno tiene amigos… y la está pasando bien – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa_

_-¡Y está castigado… en su primer día! -Dijo Hermione impresionada_

_-¡Y quedó en Ravenclaw! – Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, comenzaron a guardar los recuerdos en la pequeña caja, sin olvidar la carta del pequeño Hugo, primera muestra de que estaba __**creciendo.**_


End file.
